1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ejection device, and more particularly, to an emergency ejection device for a slot-in disk drive capable of ejecting an optical disk manually in an emergency, such as a breakdown or power failure of the slot-in disk drive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional slot-in disk drive utilizes a driving motor to rotate a gear set. The gear set drives a sliding component to move forward and backward inside the slot-in disk drive. In addition, a guiding slot of the sliding component is for driving a plurality of bars to guide an optical disk to slide in/out the slot-in disk drive and for driving a traverse to load/unload the optical disk. If the slot-in disk drive has a breakdown or power failure, the optical disk can not be ejected out of the slot-in disk drive.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is an enlarged sectional diagram of an emergency ejection device for a slot-in disk drive 10 disclosed in U.S. patent publication No. 20070124743 in the prior art. The slot-in disk drive 10 includes an emergency ejection device 11 for ejecting the optical disk when the slot-in disk drive 10 has a breakdown or power failure. The emergency ejection device 11 includes a gear set 12. The gear set 12 includes a first gear 13 engaged with a worm gear 15 of a driving motor 14. The gear set 12 further includes a clutching gear 16 and a second gear 17 engaged with the clutching gear 16. The first gear 13 drives the second gear 17 via the clutching gear 16. The second gear 17 is further engaged with a rack 19 of a sliding component 18. The driving motor 14 drives the sliding component 18 to move forward and backward inside the slot-in disk drive 10 for sliding in/out the optical disk.
Due to the self-locking function of the engagement of the worm gear 15 and the first gear 13, the gear set 12 cannot rotate the worm gear 15. The emergency ejection device 11 includes a rotating plate 20. An end of the rotating plate 20 is pivoted to a shaft of the first gear 13, and the other end of the rotating plate 20 is for holding the clutching gear 16 engaged with the first gear 13. A spring 21 rotates the rotating plate 20 so as to engage the clutching gear 16 with the second gear 17. When the optical disk needs to be ejected, a stick 22 is utilized for rotating the rotating plate 20 in reverse of an elastic force of the spring 21, so that the clutching gear 16 is disengaged form the second gear 17 to stop driving the gear set 12, and the second gear 17 and the sliding component 18 engaged with the second gear 17 are not locked by the worm gear 15. Then, the stick 22 pushes the sliding component 18 continuously to eject the optical disk out of the slot-in disk drive 10.
However, the emergency ejection device 11 utilizes the spring 21 to provide the elastic force to engage the clutching gear 16 with the second gear 17 for driving the gear set 12. When the gear set 12 operates at a high speed or is crashed, the clutching gear 16 causes jumping teeth easily, which not only has loud noise but also positions the optical disk inaccurately. For solving the above-mentioned problem, the elastic force of the spring 21 can be increased for engaging the clutching gear 16 with the second gear 17 tightly, but the emergency ejection device 11 is hard to eject the optical disk in emergency. Thus, design of an emergency ejection device for the slot-in disk drive capable of ejecting the optical disk easily is an important issue in the computer industry.